An Even Stranger Guild
by sophcheese
Summary: I suck at summaries,but this story will have a lot of OCs. So,I will have an OC introduction before I start uploading chapters. Then if you need to you can go back and read the summaries. From Soph to reader, goodbye for now!
1. OC introductions

Caitlin-An S class animal control mage specializing in cats(any kind of cat including wild cats),she can also control other animals but is never mean to the animals she has shoulder length dark hair,usually wears a black tank top,jeans with horizontal slits cut in them all down the front,and tennis shoes. Her FairyTail mark is a medium blue on her left shoulder and her love interest is Pantherlily.(ps Pantherlily is always in his larger more human form in my story so don't take it wrong that I paired him with a person)She has a pet baby tiger with bright green eyes named Yalu.

Regan-A Poison and Ice dragon slayer who is extremely loud and destructive like Natsu. She was raised by the dragons Venom and Frost. She has short blonde hair,wears black midcalf length pants,black shirt that is tight at the top,and white guild mark is dark grey on the front of her right shoulder and her love interest is has an exceed with a light yellow body,turqouise ears , stomach, and eyes,and name is Sarah.

Arissa-An S Class fire mage who wears a chain wrapped around her wrist several times that she uses as a flaming whip in has some serious anger has short dark hair ,wears gray pants that go to mid calf, a maroon t shirt and pink tennis shoes. Her guild mark is red on her inner left wrist,and her love interest is Natsu.

Maleah-An S Class mage and a Celestial dragon slayer having had a lacrima implanted between her has long platinum blonde hair with black tips, usually wears jeans and a t shirt with one of her favorite bands on FairyTail mark is on the left side of her neck in black and her love interest is Gray.

Cloe-is a lightning dragon slayer having been raised by the dragon has long dirty blonde hair,and usually wears skinny jeans,a tie dye shirt,and gray winter FairyTail mark is light blue on the back of her right shoulder and her love interest is has an exceed named Jenny who is blue with gold eyes,stomach,and ears.

Madison- An illusion has medium length brown hair,wears jeans,a tank top with a short jacket over it, and black heeled boots. Her FairyTail mark is on the right side of her neck in Aquamarine and her love interest is Elfman.

Sophia-An elemental dragon slayer raised by all the elements(and the dragons that taught them to her)are fire(Igneel) ,Earth(Draco) ,water(Aqua),ice(Frost) ,celestial(Sakura) ,lightning(Strike) ,poison(Venom) ,iron(Metallicana) ,air(Grandeeney) ,light(Randow) ,shadow(Shalleen) ,spirit(Phatom) ,death(Acnolognia,but she doesn't like to use it often) ,and teleportation(Telo).SHe has medium length light auburn hair,she generally wears a blue jacket over a t shirt,black skinny jeans,tan ankle tennis shoes with a zipper on the side,and a bag holding only 1 book(with a picture of each dragon in it) ,and a small gift for each 1st and 3rd generation dragon slayer from their dragon. Her FairyTail mark is spring green on the inside of her right wrist,and her love interest is Jellal.(In this fanfic Jellal is not a some previous meetings with the council he was released and joined FairyTail.)


	2. Welcome Sophia Where did the dragons go?

**Hey, this is Soph I forgot to put in the character intros that Sophia has an exceed named Sakura who is light green with light purple ears and stomach along with forest green eyes.**

Sophia's POV

I walk into the building I've been searching for and immediately get smacked in the face with a chair. Suddenly a pink haired guy runs past me apologizing. I walk up to the counter and ask how I may go about joining the guild.A girl with long white hair tells me "Go ask the master his office is upstairs first door on the right.I follow her instructions to a door and knock."Come in",I hear an older voice call out.I open the door to see an old short man."Why,hello. Did Mira send you up?" I nod."So I suppose you want to join the guild?" I nod again."Is there a reason you want to join this particular guild?" I nod again. "I'm sorry child but you must talk to me, why do you want to join this guild?""This is where the dragons sent me" "Oh,I see,so are you a dragon slayer?""Yes""What element?""All of them"His eyes widen, I don't understand why, but then again I've only started coming into town in the past week,and no towns were this large.I guess this isn't something you see everyday."So, exactly how many dragons were you raised by?""14"His eyes go even wider if that's possible."Ok,you may join the would you like your guild mark and what color?"I point to my inner right wrist and say "spring green please"He stamps my wrist and the mark appears."Excuse me but may my exceed join the guild as well""Sure,where is she"I open my bag and she flies out."Sakura the exceed at your service"she exclaims."Hey little one ,what color would you like your guild mark""Purple!"She yells and turns finish up in the masters office and go out to the guild hall and to the bar."So,did you get approved?""The girl I now know as Mira asks."Yep,sure did,didn't we Sakura?""Aye,and look at my guild mark" "Awe,she's just like Happy I bet they'll get along." Just then a blue exceed attacks Mira."Sorry,Mira"The He-cat says."It's okay,we were just talking about ,Sakura. Sakura, Happy"she said introducing the 2. They then fly off to go play somewhere else.

A group of people I know as Arissa , Maleah , and Caitlin walk up to me."Hey newcomer,wanna come to our house for the night,you probably don't have a place to stay yet do you?"Arissa asks."ummm...sure.""Alright then, grab your stuff we can come back up here in a bit."Caitlin says.I grab my stuff,we go to Fairy Hills,I put my stuff at their place,and we head back to the guild sit at a table and Arissa starts babbling about the pinkette I've come to know as Natsu the fire dragon slayer,'I need to talk to him about Igneel',I think to myself."Excuse me but,I need to go talk to some people.""Okay just find us before we leave"Maleah says."Ok",I say already walking off.I go over to the bar where the pinkette is sitting."Hey,Natsu" "Yeah?" "Well, I knew your dad,he taught me some of my magic."I stop for a minute,and flick some fire out of my hand"And he wanted me to give this to you."I say digging in my bag and pulling out a black almost charcoal colored wristband that smells of burning coals."Wow,I can't believe was the last time you saw him?" "Well,they all left me about a week ago, without a trace,after they trained me for 14 years since I was 4" "Wait, what do you mean,all of them." "I was raised by 14 dragons, all different elements,they all taught me different magic" "And you just saw them a week ago, I haven't seen Igneel for 7 years neither have any of the other dragon slayers."He said his voice raising."Natsu calm down,they disappeared without a trace just like they did with you.I don't know where they are.I was heartbroken when I woke up that day." "But,why did they leave me ,why did they stay with you another 7 years?" "Th-They couldn't care for 2 children at once, one day I was ill, and they all came to see me, worried,and when they went back you were all were so upset their children hadn't waited for abandoned their caves ,and relocated near me in case I fell ill know how uncommon it is for us to get ill,I'm sure you've never been ill your entire were frightened.I never got sick again after that, but when I was ill I could,ve surrounding me gave me all my magic energy back and I was able to get better.I'm so sorry for your loss Natsu,but now,I have myself to feel sorry for,they ALL left me not just one of them."I finish and walk back over to the table where the group is getting ready to head to Fairy Hills for the night.I don't sleep well,thinking how many dragon slayers I have to explain thing to.

**I know this chapter wasn't very long, but I didn't have much time to write it. I will try and update tommorrow,but after that it may be a while before I update again sorry.**

** From Soph to readers,**

** Goodbye for now!R,R,and R**


End file.
